1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk unit for writing data in a given position on a disk, such as a magnetic disk, and for reading data written in the given position on the disk, using a head, and a temperature control method of the disk unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk unit which is capable of automatically controlling the internal temperature of the disk unit, per se, and a temperature control method of the disk unit, for the purpose of improving the endurance, against relatively severe environment, and the quality of the disk unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk unit, such as a magnetic disk unit containing a magnetic disk (or hard disk), is operable in a predetermined temperature range but, if the internal temperature of the disk unit is out of a predetermined temperature range, certain errors may occur.
For this reason, the internal temperature of a conventional disk unit is detected by a temperature sensor (or, a combination of a temperature sensor and a humidity sensor) disposed in the disk unit, and when the detected temperature is out of the predetermined temperature range in which the disk unit is operable, the inside of the disk unit is heated by a heater or cooled by a motor-driven fan, or the like, so that the internal temperature of the disk unit is controlled to be within the predetermined temperature range (please refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos.4-67387, 2000-149463, and 2001-57010).
As described above, a conventional disk unit is arranged to control the internal temperature of the disk unit, on the basis of the temperature detected by a temperature sensor in the disk unit. In other words, the conventional disk unit is not configured so that the most adequate (or suitable) temperature control is carried out in terms of the characteristic of the main components in the disk unit, e.g., a spindle motor (usually called DCM (DC motor)) for driving a disk rotatably, a voice coil motor (usually abbreviated to VCM) for driving a head, and the like; or rather, the conventional disk unit has only a function of keeping the internal temperature of the disk within the operable range.